Cooking on barbeque grills over an open flame or smoldering charcoals is a popular method for preparing foods. Apparatus for such forms of cooking typically include a wire grate or metallic platform with a plurality of spaced-apart parallel bars or ridges upon which food is supported over the flame or charcoals. Other cooking apparatus, such as griddles, ovens and cooktops may employ similar cooking surfaces.
In order to prevent food from sticking to the grate during cooking and to clean the grate of residues from previous cooking sessions, the grate may be seasoned by applying a coating of one or more cooking oils. The oils may be applied by wiping the grate with a cloth or rag that is at least partially saturated with the oil. The wiping motion removes residues on the grate and applies the fresh coating of oil thereon. Application of the oil to the grate is often completed with the grate positioned over the heat source and after the grate has been at least partially preheated by the heat source. As such, the user risks burns and exposure to high heat emanating from the heat source when attempting to season the grate.
There is thus a need for a device that can apply one or more oils to a grill grate or cooking surface without exposing a user to burns. A device with interchangeable applicator pads and a self-contained oil reservoir would also be beneficial.